


Nightmare (Third Shift Society)

by RavenWriterQ



Category: Third Shift Society, Third Shift Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Puns, Choose Your Own Ratings, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Text Formatting, Texting, Unconventional Format, light shipping, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWriterQ/pseuds/RavenWriterQ
Summary: READ WITH CREATOR'S STYLE ONAlternative version for those who can't: http://fav.me/de1c13d-------------------------------Third Shift Society characters don't belong to me. You can go read the series over on Webtoon: https://www.webtoons.com/en/supernatural/third-shift-society/list?title_no=1703&page=1Implied shipping. You can choose to take it that way or not; mostly it's witty banter and headcanon territory. The tag is because of some implied violence though. So be warned.-------------------------------Wanted to write a one-shot for these two, since Season Two is taking awhile. And because I can't find ANYTHING for this Webtoon.So yeah; have a one-shot about Ellie having a nightmare and late-night texting her partner-in-crime.
Relationships: Ellie / Ichabod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare (Third Shift Society)

**Author's Note:**

> READ WITH CREATOR'S STYLE ON  
> Alternative version for those who can't: http://fav.me/de1c13d  
> \-------------------------------  
> Third Shift Society characters don't belong to me. You can go read the series over on Webtoon: https://www.webtoons.com/en/supernatural/third-shift-society/list?title_no=1703&page=1
> 
> Implied shipping. You can choose to take it that way or not; mostly it's witty banter and headcanon territory. The tag is because of some implied violence though. So be warned.  
> \-------------------------------  
> Wanted to write a one-shot for these two, since Season Two is taking awhile. And because I can't find ANYTHING for this Webtoon.  
> So yeah; have a one-shot about Ellie having a nightmare and late-night texting her partner-in-crime.

Ichabod  
  
Today 3:47 AM  
Hey, you up?  
  
i am now. what is it?  
  
Oh, sorry. I thought you'd still be awake lol  
  
i need sleep too. again, what is it?   
  
Well…   
  
Great, now I feel bad 😖  
  
come on. you wouldn't have reached out just to chat. Especially this late  
  
i know you  
  
Okok fine  
  
I had a bad dream  
  
about what?  
It's kinda hard to explain  
Ellie, you shoot fire from your hands and I have a pumpkin for a head  
try me.  
lol 🎃  
Ok, I'll try  
Have I ever told you about my mom?  
not much.   
Well, when I was a kid, she's the one who took care of me. Dad was available to visit us often, so most of the time, I only ever saw her and my aunt, Katie.  
Every time he'd come up in conversation, both of them would try to switch topics as if it were a sensitive point.  
As a result, I didn't know much about him, outside of the limited times we could hang out.  
did you get along?  
I thought so. He always seemed a bit…distant whenever we were together  
The point is, he had always been an enigma to me  
It wasn't until about a year ago when I finally got some answers  
Looking back, I'm kinda glad my mom never told me much about him  
what happened?  
Well, when I was finally moving out, I had begun going through all my stuff to pick out what I was bringing with to my new apartment, and somehow, I had stumbled up to the attic where we kept all our forgotten photos and junk  
I don't know why, but I managed to make my way to the very back, where Mom had long ago stashed old keepsakes from when she and Dad were still married  
Since I never made a habit of rummaging around up there, given…how much of a scaredy-cat I am, I had never gotten the chance to look through it entirely. So this part of the attic was utterly unknown to me  
honestly, I never noticed  
What?  
Oh, you mean me being a weak scaredy cat?  
That's weird. Thought it would be obvious lol  
I'm not someone who can stomach horror that easily. Especially horror movies.  
considering your...unique experience with this job, i honestly doubt that  
I guess hanging out with a shotgun-wielding pumpkin has its perks 😉  
i concur.  
anyways, you were saying about the attic?  
Oh, right 😗  
Like I was saying, I had never really looked through that part of the attic, which only added fuel to the fire  
Get it? Fire?🔥  
yes, Ellie  
Sry  
your wordplay leaves much to be de-fired  
omg 😤  
of course, you're no match for my skills  
OMG pls stop 😒  
if I recall, you're the one who set this ablaze  
If you keep this up, I will burn you myself.   
goddamnit 🤦  
no need to get so heated  
ANYWAYS!!  
I started going through my mom's stuff  
What I found was a fair bit of photos of them together. They looked happy back then  
Though, people usually look happy in shared pictures.  
What struck me as weird, though, was that I didn't see anyone else among the photos. My mom is pretty outgoing and she'd usually bring me along to hang out with family  
Not one photo contained anyone else but them.  
I kept looking, trying to find something until I found an old scrapbook. It seemed to be the newest thing in there  
God, just thnkng about it givs me shivers.  
what was in it?  
Ellie?  
Nwspper clippings. Abt…him, my dad  
Abut hs victims  
oh  
you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to  
nono it's ok  
He's in prison. Life sentence  
It's just…still a bit shocking, you know?  
i'm sure  
i'm sorry Ellie  
It's ok. Wasn't YOUR fault  
It's in the past.  
is that what your nightmare was about?  
....yea 😞  
it's just…  
I can't help but sometimes think what would have happened if mom wasn't so strict about him coming over to see me  
Would I have been…  
at risk?  
According to the clippings, the police found out about it after only a couple of years ago. Someone had smelled something rotting and had gone to investigate before calling the police  
So that means for my whole life, every time he came over, I now can't help but imagine what could have happened to me at any of those times we met up  
He never seemed like the kind of guy. He just seemed so…normal. Even now, it's hard for me to see him doing something that…  
horrible  
they always do, in my experience. the efficient ones, anyways  
i wish there were something I could do to help  
Well, you kinda have  
In a way  
Yeah, talking about it still brings back some haunting nightmares, but…  
Idk, it helps…  
reassure you?  
Yeah, that's the word. It reassures me that it's in the past. That…I'm safe.  
it also helps that I can fill him with buckshot  
Ichabod!  
what? it would be easier that way  
😠  
all I'm saying is I can keep you safe  
even if it's against family  
Thx pumpkinhead ☺️  
Ellie.  
Hey, as long as you keep torturing me with puns, I'm never letting that go 😝  
don't you mean burning you?  
Goodnight, squashface.  
fine  
pleasant dreams, firefly  
see you soon


End file.
